<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taken by Rauchendes_GNU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025939">Taken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rauchendes_GNU/pseuds/Rauchendes_GNU'>Rauchendes_GNU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forgiven [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cas and Dean are in love, Cas is sassy, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, SO MUCH FLUFF, Taken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rauchendes_GNU/pseuds/Rauchendes_GNU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just a little bit higher.”<br/>Cas jumps at the sound of Dean’s voice so close to his ear. Dean chuckles quietly.<br/>  “Careful. You don’t want to be distracted while fighting.”<br/>  “Dean…”<br/>  “Yes, Cas?” Dean says sweetly.<br/>  “Shut up or I’ll couch you.”<br/>  “You want to throw me out of my own room?” Dean asks in mock shock.<br/>  “Yes,” Cas says, glaring at Dean before aiming again, a little higher this time. Then he empties the magazine into the target. The holes are not perfectly centered but he’s hit the target with all of them.<br/>  “Alright, looks like you passed the test.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forgiven [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean wakes up to Cas hugging him from behind. <em>Since when have I become the little spoon?</em> is all his mind has to say to this interesting fact. He doesn’t mind, though, because Cas’ breath tickles him and his arms around Dean’s waist feel surprisingly g<span>ood</span>. He takes a look at his watch and then decides it’s too early for him to be awake, so he snuggles deeper into the pillows and Cas’ embrace before dozing off to sleep once more.</p>
<p>Two hours later he’s kissed awake by chapped lips. Dean hums, still sleepy and returns the kiss, keeping his eyes closed. Cas <span>moves</span> away but Dean’s arms keep him close.</p>
<p>“Morning, angel,” he whispers into his boyfriend’s ear, his voice still rough from sleep.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Dean.”</p>
<p>Dean grins at Cas’ formal language.</p>
<p>“How about pancakes for breakfast?”</p>
<p>“Mh,” Cas just says. “Do we have honey?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”<br/>“Then pancakes are acceptable, I suppose.”</p>
<p>Cas sinks back into the pillows. Dean gets up, smiling like a maniac at how domestic they are.</p>
<p>He’s fucking <em>whistling</em>, handling the pans in the kitchen, thinking about Cas’ sex hair, trying not to think about sex because they haven’t moved there, yet. He’s fine with that, of course, because Cas still needs to learn a lot about being human. He handles everything pretty well and his wounds have healed nicely, only leaving angry scars on his back. Sometimes they hurt but mostly Cas seems to be fine.</p>
<p>“What has you in such a good mood?”</p>
<p>Sam shuffles into the kitchen, his shaggy moose-hair in disarray.</p>
<p>“You already seen a hairbrush?”</p>
<p>“Not funny,” Sam retorts and glares.</p>
<p>“Coffee’s over there, pancakes are done in a minute. Want bacon?”</p>
<p>Sam just nods.</p>
<p>A minute later Cas comes in, wearing one of Dean’s <em>Led Zeppelin</em> tees. Dean gives him a fond look before handing him a mug of coffee that his man mistreats with a ton of sugar and milk. But Dean thinks he’ll be able to overlook that detail because the look of pure bliss on Cas’ face as he chugs that stuff is so adorable that it makes Dean’s teeth ache.</p>
<p>“<span>There </span>you go,” he says, dumping the last pancake on Sam’s plate and getting the jar with the bees’ barf.</p>
<p>“And some honey for my honey.”</p>
<p>He can feel Sam’s eye roll but still leans down to kiss Cas’ cheek as he hands him the jar. <span>So what if he wants to be a sap right now? Sue him.</span></p>
<p>“Thank you, Dean.”</p>
<p>Dean grins <span>and sits down himself, taking a sip of his pure black coffee and </span>inhaling<span> the smell of perfectly fried bacon. This is how it’s supposed to be.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, get this,” Sam says and turns his laptop so Dean can have a look at the screen. He leans forward in his chair across the table and glances at the article Sam has opened on his device.</p>
<p>“There’s three girls missing in Salina about two hours from here. Witnesses say they haven’t seen anything. <span>Police reports </span>think they are dealing with a kidnapper.”</p>
<p>“What makes you think they don’t?” Dean asks.</p>
<p>“There’s no blackmails, no conditions, nothing. A kidnapper would want something from the girls’ parents, right?”</p>
<p>“So, what are you thinking? Ghosts?”</p>
<p>“Maybe. It’s at least worth a shot.”</p>
<p>Dean nods and glances over to where Cas is sitting, reading a book.</p>
<p>“Cas and I got it covered. You stay here, have an eye on Kevin, make sure he comes home safe, help him if you can.”</p>
<p>“I’m good, Dean, I can come with.”</p>
<p>Dean throws another glance at Cas, willing Sam to understand.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, dude, maybe it’s better if you sit this one out. We don’t want your shoulder to go crazy after what the vamps did to you, right?”</p>
<p>Sam gives Dean a funny look but nods.</p>
<p>“Sure. Maybe you’re right, I do feel a little sore. Good luck.”</p>
<p>Dean walks over to Cas and squeezes his shoulder affectionately.</p>
<p>“Ever fired a gun?”</p>
<p>“No. I had my <em>mojo</em>,” he uses airquotes which Dean thinks are kinda dork-ish but cute.</p>
<p>“I never needed to fire a gun.”</p>
<p>“Alright, then. Shooting range, now.”</p>
<p>Dean doesn’t wait for Cas to follow him but exits the room. He can hear the chair scrape over the wooden floor when his boyfriend stands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright,” Dean says and takes hold of his favorite handgun. “Dad gave it to me when I was twelve. He thought it was a good birthday present.”</p>
<p>He doesn’t even try to keep the sarcasm from his voice. Cas gives him a sympathetic look before concentrating on what Dean is saying.</p>
<p>“It’s a Colt .45 M1911A1, I did the engraving and handle parts myself.” He indicates the ivory handle parts that he is actually really proud of. It’s one of the few things he allowed himself to craft, similar to what other people would’ve called a hobby.</p>
<p>“It’s got a magazine with seven bullets but I can store another one here. You eject the magazine like this, and insert a new one like this. Now you do it.”</p>
<p>He gives the gun to Cas who doesn’t have any issues changing the magazine.</p>
<p>“Okay. Now, this thing is recoiling quite a bit, so make sure it doesn’t hit you in the face.”</p>
<p>Dean takes hold of the gun and aims it at the target, making sure his foot work is right, motioning for Cas to mimic him. <span>Dean quickl</span>y fires two shots, both of them hitting the target between what would have been eyes had it been a human.</p>
<p>“Now you do it.”</p>
<p>Cas nods, taking the same stand he had practiced moments ago, lifting his hand with the gun. Dean stands close behind Cas, also taking aim.</p>
<p>“Just a little bit higher.”</p>
<p>Cas jumps at the sound of Dean’s voice so close to his ear. Dean chuckles quietly.</p>
<p>“Careful. You don’t want to be distracted while fighting.”</p>
<p>“Dean…”</p>
<p>“Yes, Cas?” Dean says sweetly.</p>
<p>“Shut up or I’ll couch you.”</p>
<p>“You want to throw me out of my own room?” Dean asks in mock shock.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Cas says, glaring at Dean before aiming again, a little higher this time. Then he empties the magazine into the target. The holes are not perfectly centered but he’s hit the target with all of them.</p>
<p>“Alright, looks like you passed the test.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want me to hit you?” Castiel asks sceptically.</p>
<p>“That’s what I said,” Dean replies.</p>
<p>They are standing in the gym, because of course the bunker has a gym, and Dean wants to make sure Cas can defend himself.</p>
<p>“Come on, Cas, I’m not a girl, hit me,” he says, smirking.</p>
<p>Dean can dodge Cas’ fist easily. He’s laughing now.</p>
<p>“Again.”</p>
<p>Cas tries again, dodging, hinting, punching. He gets Dean once in the ribs but Dean manages to pin his arms behind his back.</p>
<p>“Again,” he whispers in Cas’ ear.</p>
<p>They keep training, Dean defeating Cas every time but the fights get longer. Cas is a fast learner.</p>
<p>“One last time.”</p>
<p>Cas turns around and kicks where Dean’s crotch has been just a blink of an eye ago. Dean jumps back, dives forward, clasping Cas in a tight embrace, keeping him from moving.</p>
<p>“Say, <em>you win</em>,” Dean whispers in Cas’ ear.</p>
<p>“I win,” Cas replies, his voice low, making Dean shiver just a bit.</p>
<p>“I’ve got the high ground,” Dean insists, hoping his voice is stronger than he feels inside.</p>
<p>Instead of answering, Cas leans back into Dean’s embrace, grinding ever so slightly against the hunter’s crotch. <em>Since when is it that hot in here?</em>, Dean thinks. He doesn’t want to get a boner, not here, not now. And before he knows it, he’s flying through the air. Dean’s reflexes keep him from hitting the floor full-on, making him roll and protect his joints. Cas has thrown him over his shoulder and is now straddling Dean, pinning his hands above his head on the ground.</p>
<p>“You don’t want to be distracted while fighting,” Castiel quotes him teasingly. He leans down, his mouth so close to Dean’s and still out of his reach. Dean struggles against Cas but it’s futile, the ex-angel’s grip is fierce. Cas fucking <em>smirks</em>, something he’s never done before and then whispers against Dean’s ear, “Say, <em>you win</em>.”</p>
<p>Dean tries to get free, tries to wrap his legs around Cas’ waist but he can’t. This sonofabitch has trapped him alright.</p>
<p>“You win,” Dean murmurs quietly, blushing hard, avoiding Cas’ eye.</p>
<p>“What’d you say? I didn’t quite get that.”</p>
<p>“Don’t get cheeky, Castiel.”</p>
<p>“I want to hear it. Clearly.”</p>
<p>Dean groans. It doesn’t help that Cas on top of him is quite sexy. It doesn’t help that Cas’ new, teasing side is doing <em>things</em> to him. Dean lifts his head as much as possible and whispers, “You win.”</p>
<p>Cas’ eyes dart to his lips. Dean grins and now Cas leans down and kisses him, deeply and lovingly. Dean responds eagerly. Cas lets his hands go and Dean tugs at Cas’ hair, letting the thick strands run through his fingers. Cas lets out a little moan that Dean swallows as he leans back pulling his angel with him. They break apart, panting, lips swollen. Cas begins nipping at Dean’s neck. Dean’s hands run down Cas’ back and under the Metallica t-shirt he’s still wearing. Cas shivers under the touch, making the hunter chuckle.</p>
<p>“You like this, Cas?”</p>
<p>“I still win.”</p>
<p>“Well, technically you’re very distracted right now.”</p>
<p>“So are you.”</p>
<p>Before Dean can answer Cas has captured his lips again. Dean can’t complain until Cas leans back up for breath. Because now Dean is freakin’ <em>whimpering</em>, needy enough to lift his head to make the contact between their mouths last as long as possible.</p>
<p>Somebody is clearing his throat, making Dean and Cas jump.</p>
<p>“I see, you’re done <em>practicing</em>,” Sam says, smirking.</p>
<p>“What do you want, Sammy?”</p>
<p>“Just asking if you’re actually going to hunt that ghost or if I should let Garth take care of it.”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright, Cas and I are on our way.”</p>
<p>“Good, jerk.”</p>
<p>“Miss me, bitch.”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>Sam grins once more before turning around and leaving. Dean is sure he’s never going to let him forget that he and Cas made out after sparring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Impala never fails to soothe Dean. He’s by no means as relaxed as he seems to be on the outside. He’s never taken Cas on a hunt before. Not when he’s human, vulnerable. If Dean had a choice he would leave Cas in the bunker. But he doesn’t have a choice which is why the ex-angel is sitting next to him, riding shotgun and frowning at the tape deck in his beloved car.</p>
<p>“Something wrong with the music?”</p>
<p>Cas squints his eyes.</p>
<p>“Why is he singing about painted doors?”</p>
<p>Dean bites back a smile.</p>
<p>“It’s a metaphor, Cas. He’s depressed because his girlfriend’s dead.”</p>
<p>“Oh. That’s sad.”</p>
<p>He doesn’t say a lot after that. They are both quiet, listening to the tunes of the <em>Stones</em> and thinking about whatever they think about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They check into a cheap motel room with only one bed, ignoring the knowing look of the receptionist. Dean and Cas change into their cheap suits, playing FBI agents. Questioning the relatives of the girls is standard. Dean briefs Cas and lets him handle most of it, only asking a question here and there to clarify <span>the </span>facts. The ex-angel is doing well, better than the last time he made himself “hunter in training”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Sammy, I’m telling you, it’s not a ghost … Hell, I don’t know, maybe a witch? … Yes, they’re in the trunk. Also, Cas knows how to shoot. … Shut up, bitch. Yeah, I’ll call when we’re done.”</p>
<p>He pockets his phone and turns to Cas.</p>
<p>“Alright, turns out it’s a witch. Only thing that’s problematic is finding her. I’ve got witch-killing bullets in the trunk and I already gave you my spare gun. You feel ready to hunt a witch?”</p>
<p>Cas gives him the <em>don’t ask stupid questions</em> face and Dean grins, changing back into more comfortable clothes.</p>
<p>“Let’s find that bitch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s the receptionist. Of course she has to be the one overhearing them and Dean finds himself pinned to the wall, unable to breathe. The witch-killing bullets are still in the trunk, his gun has slithered out of his reach, it’s under the bed. Cas isn’t doing much better, considering that he’s out cold from where the witch kicked in the door. From where Dean hangs against the wall he can’t see any injuries so with a bit of luck Cas doesn’t even have a concussion. Yet.</p>
<p>“You just couldn’t leave it, could you?” the witch asks, smiling slightly.</p>
<p>“Well, what can I say, bitches like you deserve to be put down.”</p>
<p>She sighs dramatically.</p>
<p>“You see, I was willing to just let you go. I thought if you believed there was no ghost, you’d just believe the stupid kidnapper story I fed the cops but you had to stay and now I’m stuck with you.”</p>
<p>Dean snorts.</p>
<p>“Not exactly your M.O. sacrificing <span>men </span>in their thirties.”</p>
<p>“Virgin’s blood works better, that’s right, which means <em>you</em> are useless.” She turns her head to look at Cas’ limp form.</p>
<p>“He’s still got his v-card, though.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare touching him!”</p>
<p>Dean struggles against the magical bonds but feeling <span>his </span>strength slowly fading. They’re trapped.</p>
<p>“It’s so cute how you try to defend him. I don’t need heroes, Dean. I will let you go after I have what I need.”</p>
<p>The witch walks over to Cas, kneeling down beside his face. <em>Wake up</em>, Dean pleads silently, willing Cas to regain consciousness but the form remains still.</p>
<p>“Step away, you ugly bitch!”</p>
<p>“Shh, Dean, language,” the witch s<span>colds</span> without looking up from Cas.</p>
<p>Cas chooses that moment to wake up. Dean can see his foot twitching. <em>Distract her, Winchester</em>.</p>
<p>“So what, you drain virgins and then? Drink their blood? Draw a picture? I don’t get it.”</p>
<p>The witch turns around, annoyance clear in her face. Cas inches closer to the door, inch by inch.</p>
<p>“You stupid hunter. It’s for <em>Her</em>.”</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>“She who lends Her powers to me.”</p>
<p>Cas is gone from the room.</p>
<p>“Like, a godess?” Dean asks, keeping the witch talking. His back begins to hurt from the uncomfortable position he’s in.</p>
<p>“A demon, you idiot. She’s ancient, older even than the King of Hell.”</p>
<p>“Crowley? He’s not that old, sister. Your demon could be anyone who died a couple hundred years ago. You think that’s old for a demon? Think again.”</p>
<p>The witch opens her mouth but nothing comes out. There’s a shot and then she’s falling to the floor and Dean is free, and Cas is standing there, the gun still raised, anger making his eyes burn coldly.</p>
<p>“Nobody gets to call my boyfriend an idiot other than me,” is what Dean thinks he hears him mutter quietly. He pops his joints and rushes over to Cas, gently probing his head, feeling for injuries.</p>
<p>“You alright, <span>man</span>?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Cas says.</p>
<p>Dean pulls him into a short hug, ignoring the puddle of blood they are basically standing in.</p>
<p>“You distracted her,” Cas says.</p>
<p>Dean grins and pats him on the shoulder.</p>
<p>“Well, what can I say, don’t get distracted while fighting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean texts Sam that he and Cas will stay another night, Sam answers with <em>okay jerk wear protection</em> and Dean calls him a bitch before he pockets his phone and takes Cas out on a date because that they haven’t done yet and Cas needs to know what a date is like. It’s just cheeseburgers and fries because that’s all they can find that’s open at this time of day <span>(well, night),</span> not counting the bar they head to afterwards.</p>
<p>Dean pays for the drinks because Cas doesn’t know how to commit credit card fraud and they haven’t supplied him with one of the fake cards yet. Also, Dean wants to be the gentleman paying for the lady.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He is only a little annoyed when some girl tries to pick him up. He’s a lot more pissed when some other girl tries to get into Cas’ pants. He doesn’t growl because he’s not a freaking dog, and he doesn’t get possessive, not in the slightest, he’s not jealous, of course not. He just pulls Cas close and presses a kiss to his temple, grinning sweetly over his boyfriend’s shoulder and chirping: “Sorry sweetheart, but this one’s already taken.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, that's it. I hope you had as much fun reading as I had writing this.<br/>I don't plan another part but if you have suggestions, let me hear them.<br/>I also appreciate any kind of feedback.<br/>Thanks for reading,<br/>GNU</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>